wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scorch the Skywing
Scorch belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. "Were you playing in the mud? You have mud on your face, and last time I checked mud didn't fall from the sky. Unless there are mudclouds now that drip mud instead of rain. That's not a thing, right?" Basic info on Scorch Birthday: March 3 Birthplace: Sky kingdom Significant other: "I do not understand the meaning of an other that is significant in the way you mean But if there were such an other it may or may not be Holly." Friends: MMMMMMMM I like that rock. That is a nice rock. Oh yeah. Also, there is his best friend Holly. That rock still looks nice though.... Family: Jalepanjo (father) Amber (mother) Klaws (brother) Age: 3 years Gender: male Tribe: Skywing Ability info: Animus powers/Fire/Strong stamina Personality Scorch is very quiet and shy, he tends to listen more than he does talk. He is '''incredibly awkward '''when he talks and doesn't seem to have the basic social skills needed for conversing with others. For this reason, he is very good at learning a lot about a dragon over time by how they look and act, and can get a bit of basic knowledge without openly talking to them. He will answer basic questions, and will carry on a conversation to a point... The one thing he is really good at, is communicating emotions. Surprisingly, when you most need comfort this awkward dragon always comes through. He knows just what to do to convey his emotions without speaking and if can be scary how easy it is for the other dragon to understand. But the one thing that will get him openly blunt and speaking his mind is when he is stating his opinion. He is so brashly blunt that it may even be considered rude. If someone had mud on their face, instead of being like 'Oh, Hey, by the way, you have mud on your face' He'd go 'Were you playing in the mud? You have mud on your face, and last time I checked mud didn't fall from the sky. Unless there are mudclouds now that drip mud instead of rain. That's not a thing, right?' When asked what he thinks, he will flat out say exactly what is in his head without the normal 'sugar-coating' that other dragons might use. Scorch is usually apart from the crowd and is seen as a bit of an outcast, but all he wants is to fit it. Sometimes he tries to be funny so that others might like him.. but mostly he just embarrasses himself. When no one is looking he curls up and dreams about what would happen if he ever was able to be a part of the crowd. Since he has such a hard time making friends, if he ever has one he is doggedly loyal to them and will be fiercely protective towards them as well. If a person comes too close he might ask if that person is bothering his friend and whether his friend would want him to do anything about them. Bio Scorch was raised in the Skywing kingdom. His family was comprised of extended royalty who tried to stick to the background as much as possible. It was quite a surprise for them to find out that one of their sons was an animus, after an unfortunate accident that ended in a dead goat carcass trying to strangle Klaws. Jalepanjo and Amber were besides themselves with worry, as they knew how much danger he was in. Now, if they were any other Skywing parents they would have dumped his sorry butt off a cliff, but Jalapenjo and Amber were always known as those odd ones out. Instead of throwing him off a cliff, they hid him in a secluded cave far from where they lived and he basically vanished off the face of the planet. His parents would come every day to bring him food, but they could never stay very long so he never really got much social experience. Someone must have eventually found out about him, because soon Amber got a message from an old friend of hers (coughcoughIcefire'smothercoughcough) about somewhere they could take Scorch to make sure he was safe. After much debate, Jalepanjo and Amber agreed that this would be best for their son and sent him on his way. This was quite a rush for Scorch. He had gone from being a secluded oblivious hobo to being in a sophisticated place with many dragons in a matter of days. He hardly knew how to read, Barely knew how to even converse with others, and lacked much of the basic knowledge that came with dragons his age. Every time he tried to talk to someone, he would either scare them off or weird them out with his awkwardness and bluntness. Eventually, Scorch grew very quiet and felt like an outcast. His social skills improved a bit, and he soon learned how to read, but he had almost no confidence in his ability to talk with others. At some point he was tempted to cast a spell on himself that would fix all his problems.. and once even tried it, but he ended up wierding out everyone even more so he gave up and just settled with casting a spell on one of the bracelets he wore around his claws that made him a bit more talkative and confident. Even with that spell though, he still remains quiet until a point and remains to be hidden in the background Trivia: - Scorch is infatuated with shiny loops and wears silver rings around his horns and has two golden loop bracelets on each of his front forearms - Scorch often speaks in a mono-tone matter-of-fact kind of voice, but he will break his habit to communicate extreme emotions that can't be easily explained through body language - Scorch kind of resents his parents for how he is now. He could think of so many better ways he could have lived instead of being isolated from the world. He can tolerate them... But he envies his brother Klaws who grew up living a normal life. - Scorch has a bad habit of watching other dragons sleep. Since he never slept in the same room with anyone in his life, he is fascinated with what dragons look like and do when sleeping. This can lead to some awkward situations. Stories he appears in Gallery Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Animus Category:Characters